


Chase The Clouds Away

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, MY CUSTOM MADE SHIPAROO, T Rating for Innuendo, day 5: sunshine, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja had assumed that people fit into one of two categories, but Cherche, as always, made her own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase The Clouds Away

**Author's Note:**

> this ship in a nutshell:
> 
> tharja: let me experiment on minerva  
> cherche: no  
> tharja: >:(  
> cherche: :3c
> 
> that's it,,

There were two types of people in the world, Tharja believed: people who carried a brewing storm with them, and people who carried this supernatural exuberance. Tharja proudly held her storm. Instead of dragging it around like a burden, she presented it to the world like it was a trophy. Cherche, for some reason, didn’t quite fit into one category. When she wanted, she could be dark, threatening, menacing...just like a storm. It seemed as if her sunny, cheerful rays shone through that more often than not, but Tharja saw the clouds. Tharja wasn’t sure what attracted her more.

 

It was rare that Tharja communicated her thoughts, but Cherche was an anomaly, and Tharja couldn’t help but note the analogy she had made up. “You don’t fit into either,” Tharja murmured, after explaining her thought processes. “It’s like you...you’re something different. Something new.”

 

“Isn’t that why you like me so much? I know by now that you’re not the type of girl to be attracted to standard things, things that fit into neat little boxes,” Cherche said. Her responses were always quick, sharp, no dawdling, coming at you a hundred miles per hour like the rays of the sun beating down on your back (or maybe thunder coming straight for your head). Tharja didn’t like to mess around either. Although Cherche was sometimes too peppy for Tharja’s tastes, Tharja loved her pointedness. Cherche didn’t stammer or stop to think; she simply kept cleaning Minerva, water dripping down her elbows.

 

The answer to Cherche’s question was unclear. Tharja didn’t know what drew her to Cherche. In fact, most people had assumed that Cherche had approached Tharja first, but that wasn’t the case. Tharja had quickly taken up an interest in Cherche, and she became a side-project to her stalking of Robin. Cherche noticed Tharja creeping around corners and stealing little “Cherche” things, like a handkerchief or a fallen scale from Minerva; Cherche remained unbothered, and commonly asked Tharja if she wanted to come out of the shadows so they could speak face to face. Tharja soon came to the point where she dropped Robin almost completely, abandoning him in favor of watching Cherche bring down her axe with the power of a bull and the grace of a swan. Tharja never stopped to ask  _ why. _

 

Cherche was giving Tharja a look, that wise, knowing look that reminded Tharja that Cherche was more than a couple of years her senior, the look that made Tharja want to fall to her knees. Tharja responded to it with a scowl, and Cherche replied, “Maybe my sunshine is rubbing off on you. Maybe that's why you started following me in the first place. Do you want some for yourself?”

 

“Don't talk to me like I'm a child.”

 

Cherche flicked a bit of soapy water at Tharja, causing her to flinch and turn away slightly. Minerva was roaring happily and inspecting her new scales as if Cherche didn't  _ always _ keep her clean.

 

“Come get wet with me,” Cherche commanded suddenly, her face curling into an innocent, demure smile. Tharja thought that was so funny, how Cherche seemed like some coquettish waif at times, when she was far from that. 

 

Tharja, against her better judgement, turned pink. “You want to do it in front of your wyvern? Is that what people like you are into?”

 

“I meant, ‘come get wet with me in the process of washing Minerva’.” Another spray of warm water flew towards Tharja, and she had to admit, she was disappointed. Both her  _ and _ Cherche were a little bit twisted, which led to some very interesting sexual endeavors. “Come on. I still need to get her underbelly. We can have sex later, if that's what you want. I'm not sure how long I can last if I see you soaking wet…”

 

“Won't your rays dry me off, anyway?”

 

“I have a stormcloud too, you know. I'll just make you wet again...and we both know I'm good at that.”

 

That sharp wit would, more likely than not, put Tharja in a mental asylum, but Tharja wasn't sure she could complain...not when Cherche could drive her insane with happiness with both her sun and her clouds.

 

“Let’s just clean the stupid lizard…”


End file.
